1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is not rechargeable, a rechargeable, secondary battery can be charged and discharged. A low-capacity battery having a battery cell packaged into a pack is widely used in small portable electronic devices, such as a cellular phone or a camcorder.
The secondary battery typically employs a lithium-based oxide as a first electrode active material, and a carbon material as a second electrode active material. In addition, the secondary battery is manufactured in various shapes, generally including a cylindrical, prismatic, or pouch type.
The secondary battery generally includes a can, an electrode assembly accommodated in the can, and a cap assembly sealing an upper portion of the can. As an end product is becoming highly functional, it is desirable to increase a capacity of the secondary battery. It is also desirable to improve assembling efficiency of the secondary battery by simplifying its internal structure.